


Five Planets Sam Carter Wishes She'd Never Visited

by Jedi Buttercup (jedibuttercup)



Series: Nickle (or a Dime) For Your Thoughts [7]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: 5 Things, Angst, Canon Related, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-09-20
Updated: 2006-09-20
Packaged: 2018-08-10 15:59:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7851703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jedibuttercup/pseuds/Jedi%20Buttercup
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>... And wishes she could forget about.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five Planets Sam Carter Wishes She'd Never Visited

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bastardsnow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bastardsnow/gifts).



> Somehow, I missed posting this when I originally transferred everything to AO3 from LJ. But I'm a completist, so, here 'tis: a request prompt from a decade-old five things list.
> 
> It was written during the first half of Season 10, for reference. All events mentioned are from canon episodes, specifically: 1.04 "Emancipation"; 1.06 "The First Commandment"; 3.04 "Legacy"; 4.02 "The Other Side"; and 5.21 "Meridian".

**1) P3X-595**.

When she'd drank that stuff that made her take off... well, she doesn't like to remember that part. The team had been so new she was sure her comments about her reproductive organs being on the inside had practically still been ringing in the Colonel's ears, and there she'd been, welcoming her team's rescue in a state of... well, it still makes her blush, even nine years later.

 **2) P3X-513**.

Of course it was just Sam's luck to end up on a world where her psychotic ex-fiancé had set himself up as a god. Why couldn't SG-2 have been assigned that mission?

Not to mention, his death was the first in a long line of catastrophes that has led to a nickname the boys try not to let her catch them using: Black Widow Carter. It would be funnier if it wasn't so true. She doesn't even _try_ to date any more, though even that hasn't prevented the legend from continuing; she's never taken poor Agent Barrett up on any of his offers, and he _still_ ended up brainwashed by a Goa'uld.

**3) PY3-948.**

She might have come out of the encounter with Ma'chello's Goa'uld-killing devices with nothing worse than a headache, but she'll never forget the sight of Daniel crying and telling the team he was sorry for being "such a head case".

(Although, this mission-- and her father-- and, well, any number of other events are all reasons why Nasya doesn't make this list; she'd been terrified the entire time Jolinar was with her, but they've been reaping the benefits ever since).

 **4) Euronda**.

There aren't words to describe the horror Sam felt when Daniel figured out what the SGC had been enabling by supplying heavy water to the Eurondans. She doesn't like to think about that mission even now.

and... **5) Langara**.

Because as much as she came to like Jonas, the hours just prior to Daniel's death, and the months they spent without him afterward, were some of the worst of Sam's life. Just a couple of days later, and the SGC wouldn't have ever so much as heard of naquadria-- not to mention, the Langarans might have been better off, too.

She wonders how Jonas is doing under the heel of the Ori.


End file.
